HIPDM1: The Edge of Oblivion
The Edge of Oblivion is the third and last secret level of Scourge of Armagon. Designed with Deathmatch in mind, the level consists of several interconnected platforms suspended above a void. Just as in Quake 3, falling into the void is fatal. The player's task is to defeat several waves of monsters, obtain the Gold Key and reach the exit. Note: Due to scripted spawning of new enemies on this map, the final enemy count may differ from the initial one. The infobox shows the initial numbers. Quick Level Completion Coming soon... Walkthrough From the start collect a Double-Barrelled Shotgun on a staircase. Behind you shoot a Button to lower an elevator to 2 Rottweiler's and an Ogre. Go back to the start and kill a Grunt behind the Door and collect a Super Nailgun. Go up the ramp and kill Differences from Easy to Normal Differences from Easy to Normal Coming soon... Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare Coming soon... Glitches *On Hard difficulty, it is sometimes impossible to get 100% kills - the completion tally screen will show 75 monsters killed out of 76. This is probably due to an incorrect spawning script for a Spike Mine. It is registered in Deathmatch as well. Deathmatch Differences Coming soon... External Links Coming soon... Trivia *This was the first suspended platform deathmatch level created for Scourge of Armagon.The only significant thing I've done in level designing is HIPDM1, the first suspended platform deathmatch level, made for our Quake1 add-on pack Scourge of Armagon. *Richard Gray was originally going to title this map YES because it was inspired by Roger Dean’s artwork (especially his album cover for one Gray’s favorite bands), but the title was out-voted by the other employees at Hipnotic Software (which Gray begrudges even more so as time goes on).HIPDM1, aka Edge Of Oblivion, was not the original name for the level. The original name was YES because the level was inspired by Roger Dean's artwork, especially his album cover work for one of my two favorite bands, ...YES. The name was out-voted by the rest of the lads, which I begrudge even more so as time goes by. *Gray’s intention, as he designed drawings and sketches for the map, was to create floating islands as seen in many of Roger Dean’s works. He was thinking about natural-looking platforms with water below and an interesting skybox, but the blocky limitations of the technology and framerate issues at the time forced him to resort to what is is merely a stretched, black skybox.Richard Gray’s entry, where he also wrote, ‘''My intention, as I made sketches and drawings for the level, was to make floating islands as seen in many of Roger Dean's works. I remember I was thinking about very natural-looking platforms and water below and a cool skybox. Foolish me, forgetting the blocky limitations of the tech, and framerate issues forcing me to have only a super-stretched black textured sky box.'' Video Quake 1 Scourge Of Armagon - Episode 3 (The Rift) - Map 6 (The Edge Of Oblivion)|The Walkthrough of The Edge of Oblivion. References Category:Scourge of Armagon levels